nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
All Growed Up
"All Growed Up" is a special one-hour episode of Rugrats, produced to commemorate the show's tenth anniversary. It premiered on July 21, 2001, and is also the season finale to the show's seventh season in production order (though "A Rugrats Kwanzaa", which precedes this episode in production order, was aired later in the year). The following year, production began on a spin-off series based on this episode, entitled All Grown Up! Synopsis The babies are watching a sci-fi oriented movie about a time-traveling machine when suddenly Angelica comes in and shows them her new karaoke machine. She says the babies can't play with it, but, as with many of her toys, they try to do so anyway. Angelica is angry and chases the babies into a closet, with Angelica on the outside. Angelica starts counting to ten, and Tommy suggests they go to the future. And at the exact moment Angelica reaches ten, there is a swirling orange vortex and the babies see themselves in the future. Coincidentally, they are now ten years older. The group stumbles out of the closet and teenage Angelica demands her Emica CD back (Emica is a famous pop singer that the kids all like). They want the CD to learn each song in hopes that Emica will call one of them up to sing with her at her concert on Saturday. In the beginning of this part of the episode, ten-year-old Dil is shown to have an unusual personality, and Angelica states that Phil and Lil dropped him on his head when he was a baby. Stu tells the kids that he is attending a disco dance on the same day as concert. Stu also states that he will wear his lucky zodiac necklace, one similar to Emica's. When the group leaves for school called Jim's Jr. High, we see that Grandpa Lou is now a bus driver. Angelica's friend, Samantha Shane (whom Chuckie has a crush on), tells Angelica that she is going to the Emica concert. Angelica lies that, despite having the same last name, she and Tommy aren't related. She also says that she is going to wear the zodiac necklace that Emica (and Stu) wears. She needs Tommy to steal his father's necklace so she will look like she told the truth to her friend. She says that if he does so, she will introduce Samantha to Chuckie. Tommy doesn't want to steal it, though, so he makes a fake necklace out of a round dog biscuit wrapped in gold foil with the zodiac sign drawing. Unexpectedly, Spike eats the decoy overnight and takes the real necklace, seemingly mistaking it for another dog biscuit. When Stu finds his necklace missing the next morning, Tommy is grounded and is going to miss the concert. The group is sitting in their old sandbox, feeling gloomy that their friend is going to miss the concert. Stu and Didi hire Susie to babysit Tommy while they are at the dance, as she was not able to attend the Emica concert. Lil then finds the real necklace in the sandbox, as it turns out Spike actually buried it there, and they go to return the necklace to Stu. Tommy is reluctant to do so, because he must not leave the house, but Dil encourages Tommy to do otherwise. Susie (who is watching the same sci-fi film the babies were watching at the beginning of the episode) catches them as they leave the house, stating that she knows when they are always up to something. She then goes with the gang to return the necklace. They return Stu's necklace in the middle of his performance, and Stu can dance. They are now at the concert. Angelica admits that the necklace belonged to Tommy's dad and also reveals that she and Tommy are cousins. As a way to try and make up, she introduces Samantha to Chuckie. Samantha shares her experiences with braces to "Charlie", as he is wearing them also, and the two are smitten with each other. As one more act of kindness, Angelica gives her ticket to Susie. At the same time, Grandpa Lou arrives with two extra tickets. One was intended for his wife, but he gives it to Angelica because she was not there. In the stadium, Emica starts to sing. She calls Tommy up to sing, but Angelica begs to be up too, and Emica agrees. After a short-lived period of getting along with singing "Emika's Song" (accompanied by a flashback montage of clips from the entire gang's toddler years), Angelica and Tommy start to fight over the microphone. They struggle to what seems as backstage, which eventually transists back to the "present". The Rugrats express relief that Angelica will be eventually nicer to them in ten more years. However, it seems short-lived after Angelica finds Dil's drool over her player. She yells at them, saying that they have to stay away from her items for the next "gazillion" years, and chases the babies. Home video releases ;VHS * Rugrats: All Growed Up ;DVD * All Grown Up!: Growing Up Changes Everything * Nick Picks 2 * Rugrats: Season 7 Notes * This episode's premiere had 11,900,000 viewers, which makes it the highest-rated premiere for Rugrats, as well as the highest ratings for any Nickelodeon premiere in general. * This episode was ranked #31 in The 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes countdown, and was the highest-ranked Rugrats episode to make it into the countdown. * This was the only episode in which Christine Cavanaugh voiced Chuckie's preteen self (due to Cavanaugh retiring from the role the following year). * Charlotte, Drew, Chas and Betty look the same as they did in the original series. In the actual All Grown Up! series, they would receive new looks to make themselves look older. * Samantha doubts that Angelica ever went to Paris, the only thing the latter didn't lie about. * One of the flashbacks contains a clip from the pilot, which never aired. * Angelica introduces Chuckie as "Charles Crandall Finster III", despite the fact that his paternal grandfather is actually named Marvin. * The September 3, 2018 rerun of this episode on NickSplat mistakenly cut out the last act. External links * Category:Series pilots Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Nicktoon specials